Next Time, Don't Be an Idiot
by Starlight623
Summary: Leonard gets seriously injured on a mission and Sara worries as the rest of the team takes care of them. (A part of the "Our Family" series)


"Idiot, idiot, idiot!" Sara chanted as she ran down the corridors (or at least, ran as fast as her growing belly would allow). "Gideon? Where are they?"

"Mr. Jackson is 2 minutes out with Mr. Snart."

"Prepare the medbay!"

"Already begun, Mrs. Snart."

"He's an idiot!" Sara continued as she hurried on.

It was supposed to be a routine mission. Get in, get the artifact, get out. Simple. It normally would have been a cakewalk for Leonard, but no one knew about the beefed up security in place. Alexa all over again.

" _Leonard, there are too many guards! Get out of there!" Sara yelled over the comms._

" _I got this, Canary. And Mick has my back," he replied._

" _There are 5 guards closing in on Mick. There's no way he can take them all."_

" _Look, I got it. I'm on my way out."_

 _But by the time Leonard got to him, Mick was already unconscious. Leonard was ambushed and was shot._

" _Are you there?" Sara frantically asked. "Jax! Ray! Who's close? Leonard and Mick are down!"_

" _I'm already here," Jax replied. "Mick looks ok, just knocked out. Leonard…"_

" _Leonard what?"_

" _I'm bringin' him in right now!" Jefferson said. "Ray will get Mick."_

" _I'll have the medbay prepared!"_

Within minutes, Firestorm flies in with a badly bleeding Leonard in his arms. Sara almost falls to her knees.

"Leonard?" she whispers.

Martin separates from Jax and immediately takes charge. Jax leaves to check on Ray and Mick.

Stein rolls up his sleeves. "Gideon? What do you need?"

"Dr. Stein, please remove Mr. Snart's shirt. I'll need to evaluate from there."

"Where was he shot?" Sara asks.

"I don't know, my dear," Stein says softly. "We need to assess. Do you need to go sit down?"

"No. No, I need to stay here with him."

"Very well. Could you prepare the other chair for Mr. Rory?"

Sara knows that Gideon could do that, and that the professor is just trying to distract her, but she does it anyway. She doesn't want to see Leonard covered in his own blood.

"I detect two hits, Dr. Stein," Gideon announces. "One through and a second deep graze in the abdomen."

"I concur, Gideon. At least neither will require an extraction of the bullet."

"What about his head?" Sara asks.

"Mr. Snart has suffered a blow to the head as well. A severe concussion is the result," Gideon answers.

"Is… is he going to be ok?"

Martin turns to her, keeping his bloody hands behind him. "Of course, Sara. It may take some time, but he will be back to aggravating us all very soon." He gives her the most convincing smile he can and turns back to the patient.

She tries to ignore the fact that he's called her "Sara" and not "Miss Lance" (a habit that has hung on long after she got married).

Just then, Ray rushes in with Mick. "I think he's ok. Took a good knock to the noggin, though."

Gideon scans him. "Indeed. Mr. Rory has also suffered a concussion, though only a mild one. He will need to rest here for further monitoring."

Sara scoffs as she takes a seat. "His hard head probably saved his life."

Martin and Ray chuckle in return.

Ray glances to Leonard. "How's he doing?"

"Stein and Gideon are doing their best," Sara says with her head in her hands.

"Why don't you and I get something to eat?" Ray asks.

"I want to say with him."

"And I bet the baby has other ideas."

Sara wants to snap at him. Ray has been an annoying mother hen from the beginning of her pregnancy. But he's right. She should eat, if only for the baby's sake.

"Martin, you'll call—"

"The second there's any change, of course."

Sara nods and follows Ray to the galley. She flops into a chair and puts her head down on her folded arms.

"So, what sounds good?" Ray asks.

"Nothing really."

"Ok, how about a salad?"

She raises her head. "If that's what you're making," she half-heartedly replies.

"Sara, he's going to be fine."

She takes a deep breath. "And what if he isn't?"

Ray abandons the salad and sits next to her. "He will be ok, because he's a stubborn SOB. He's got you and the baby to come back to and there's no way he's going to miss that. He's made a complete 180 for you both and that means something."

Sara gives a tiny smile. "Maybe just a 160-170."

"True, he's not joining the Justice League anytime soon, but I think he's definitely a different Leonard Snart. And I believe that you are the reason. So, believe in him. He's coming back to you."

"You're right. Ok, let's talk about that salad."

"Coming right up!"

Sara and Ray sit and chat while they eat. Sara is glad to be out of the medbay, but she's still got one ear open, waiting for the call to return.

Once she's finished the salad, Ray tells her, "I'll clean up. Why don't you go check on him?"

Sara hugs him. "Thank you, Ray. This meant a lot to me."

"Always happy to help."

As she returns to the medbay, Gideon calls her. "Mrs. Snart, Dr. Stein would like to see you, please."

"On my way!"

She speeds up the pace until she reaches them. Thankfully, Leonard has been cleaned up and bandaged. But even this sight makes her slightly nauseous.

When the words won't come, Martin answers her silent question.

"He's going to be fine. The first bullet very narrowly missed a good bit by his heart, but will heal. As will the second one. Just some stitches. Whatever hit the back of his head gave him a bit of a gash, so a few stitches there too. Mr. Snart may need to wear his hair a bit longer now," Martin says with a little chuckle.

"Oh, he'll love that suggestion!"

"Indeed. With Gideon's advanced medical technology, I have complete confidence in a full recovery."

Sara can't hold back the tears now.

"Thank you, Martin," she sobs as she falls against him.

He pulls her into a hug and lets her cry.

After smoothing her hair a bit, he tells her, "Now, let's get you calmed down. He won't want to see those eyes with tears in them when he wakes. And we'll get a comfy chair in here for you, as I doubt you'll be heading to your own room."

She pulls back from the hug. "Nope, here is home base now. And thank you, Martin. I needed that."

"Yes, I believe you did. Now, I'm going to find a good chair for you."

After he returns with a chair Sara is certain he had Gideon fabricate, the professor leaves the couple in peace.

Sara takes his hand. "Leonard, Can you hear me? I love you and I need you to wake up. I can't do this alone, dammit. This baby needs a father and you need to be here to be her father!"

"Blondie, he's gonna be fine," Mick grumbles from the other chair. Quite frankly, Sara forgot he was there. "Now, me, however, I'm gonna get cavities from the two of you."

"No one asked you, Mick," Sara teased. "But since you're awake, how are you doing?"

"My head's sore as hell, but otherwise I think I'm ok. What happened to the Boss?"

"Idiot wouldn't listen to me and took 2 bullets and a blow to the head."

"Sounds about right." Mick starts to sit up and immediately regrets it. "Whoa, head rush."

"Mr. Rory, you need to lie down for now," Gideon chides.

"This chair sucks," Mick replies.

"If you wish to rest in your own room, that would also be acceptable, though, I will be checking on you and waking you every 3 hours just in case."

"In case-a what?"

"Brain damage," Gideon says.

"Can't damage what ain't there," Mick growls. "But I still want my own bed." He tries to get up again and this time succeeds.

"Mick, you'll need help getting to your room," Sara protests.

"If I need help along the way, I'll call for Haircut or Jax. You stay there with him." Mick starts to walk out before turning around. "He'll be fine, Blondie. He's too stubborn of a jackass not to." He gives her a smile as she giggles at that, then leaves.

"What do you think, Len? Too stubborn not to be fine?"

She looks down at his sleeping form, or at least she pretends that he's just sleeping. The baby within gives a kick and a stretch.

"Yeah, sweet girl, I know," Sara sighs.

She lays her head down next to Leonard and dozes off.

When she wakes, he is still unconscious.

"Gideon? Any change?"

"I'm afraid not. Mr. Snart remains the same."

Sara begins to panic. Surely by now, he should be showing some signs of improvement.

No. No, she thinks. This is not how it ends. I already lost him once, I'll be damned if I let it happen again.

She sits up and grabs his hand. "Listen to me, Crook. Our story is not over. I will not raise this child alone. You are going to wake up and you are going to be the same snarky ass you've always been. Do you understand me?"

Silence is all that is returned.

"Fine. You can play hard to get if you want. But I'm not leaving this room until you wake up. Just so you know."

There is the tiniest of squeezes to her hand.

"Come on, Captain. I need more of a sign than that," she sighs.

A tighter squeeze follows.

"There you go! Can you open your eyes for me?"

He groans slightly, but that's all.

"I'll take what I can get. Gideon, what do we have going on?"

"Mr. Snart is waking later than we expected, but his vitals and brain activity appear to be good. He is currently dreaming of you."

"Oh really? What about?"

"You are engaged in activities of a sexual nature."

Sara blushes a bit at Gideon's no-nonsense tone. "Ah, so that's why you're taking your time waking up." She leans down to his ear. "I can promise you that I can make reality better than anything you're dreaming about."

Leonard groans again, but this time it sounds a lot less painful.

"Come on, Crook. It's time to show me those blue eyes."

His eyelids twitch a bit and begin to flutter open, then immediately close at the harsh lights.

"Gideon, dim the lights, please," Sara requests. "Leonard? Come on, now. Look at me."

He opens his eyes and focuses on Sara. "Assassin?" he rasps.

"It's me."

"What… what the hell happened?"

"You were an idiot, that's what happened. Didn't listen to me to get out of there and that got you shot."

"Ugh, my head."

"Yeah, that would be the concussion talking. If I wasn't so damn happy that you're alive, I'd be really pissed off at you."

"That's the last thing I remember: thinking that you were going to be angry that I didn't listen."

"Good, glad to see we're on the same page."

"I'm sorry, Sara. I was…"

"An idiot?"

He chuckles. "Well, I was going to say reckless, but yeah."

"Well, we're just happy that you're ok."

"Am I?"

"You've got a concussion and plenty of stitches to show for your efforts. Stein thinks you'll need to wear your hair longer to cover the ones on your head."

"Doubtful."

"This is what I said. But other than those, you should be ok. Definitely going to need some rest. But Gideon has done one hell of a job healing you up."

"Thank you, Mrs. Snart," Gideon interjects.

"Thank _you_ , Gideon," Sara replies.

"Yeah, thanks, Gideon," Leonard adds, then turns to his wife. "So, are _you_ ok?"

"Me? I'm fine."

He tilts his head in disbelief.

"Ok, I was terrified. There were hours where you weren't waking up. But the baby kinda kept me grounded."

"And she's ok?" he asks as he places a tender hand on her midsection. The baby inside gave him a swift kick as proof she was there.

"Yeah, my stressing out didn't seem to traumatize her. Like I said, she kept me in control."

"So, when do I get out of here? I seem to remember hearing a promise to make my reality better than my dreams."

Sara rolls her eyes. Of course he heard that.

Gideon intervenes. "Mr. Snart, you have been treated for 2 bullet wounds and a severe concussion. You will need to remain in the medbay for observation overnight.

"Spoilsport," he grumbles.

"She's right, though. We could have lost you."

"But you didn't. Tell me I at least got the stupid thing out of there."

"You did. It's safely on the ship and the brainiacs have been looking it over. But it wouldn't have been worth your life."

"I know, I know. I got cocky."

Sara raises her eyebrows in mock surprise.

Leonard rolls his eyes. "Hush, you. Why don't you go get some sleep?"

"I want to stay with you."

"Mrs. Snart, I recommend going to your own quarters. I will need to wake Mr. Snart every few hours and that will not be beneficial to you or Miss Snart."

"Lotta Snart in that sentence," Leonard mumbles.

Sara smiles. She actually likes it. "Fine, fine. But I'll be in here bright and early to check on you."

"I look forward to it," he says with a smirk.

She leans over to kiss him and he pulls her as close as he can. Suddenly a high pitched beep interrupts them.

"Gideon, what the hell?" Leonard snips.

"Sorry, your heart rate began to spike and it set off an alarm."

"You couldn't tell why that was happening? I was making out with a hot lady."

"The monitors are not programmed to distinguish between emergencies and kisses."

Leonard sighs and Sara pats his cheek. "In the morning," she whispers.

"I'll be here. I love you, assassin."

"I love you, crook."

The next morning, Leonard was cleared before Sara came to get him. The toll of the day exhausted her more than she thought and she was still waking up when he came to their room.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," he softly says.

"Good morning," she groggily replies. Then realization hits her and she sits straight up. "Oh, you're here!"

"Yeah, I've been given the boot from the medbay with the promise that you would look after me."

"Not that you'd listen to me," she says as she scoots over to make room for him and they both lie down.

"I dunno. I think I might have learned a lesson this time. Can't be too careful now." He puts a hand upon her belly. "I'm sorry, little bird. Daddy won't pull that again."

"See that you don't. I meant what I said, I can't do this alone."

"You absolutely could. But that certainly doesn't mean I'm going to let you try. Though, I feel like you might intimidate the boys down the road more than I will."

"I dunno. I might have the look, but I get the feeling you'll be cleaning the Cold Gun when the first boy comes to see her."

"Cleaning, hell. Target practice."

"This poor girl."

"She'll be fine. She's half you and half me. She's a fighter and a survivor and a trouble maker."

"We're screwed," they both say at the same time.

Sara yawns.

"Still tired? You just got up," he teases.

"I didn't sleep well last night. And no, it wasn't because of you. Your daughter decided it was time to play."

"She sleeping now?"

"Well, she's not practicing her karate skills."

"Then let's nap. I didn't exactly sleep the best with Gideon constantly waking me."

Sara sighs. She waits for Gideon to defend herself, but the snark never comes.

"Well, a nap sounds great." She cuddles up closer to him and almost instantly begins to doze.

Leonard puts one arm around her and the other close to her middle. "I love my girls," he whispers as he begins to sleep as well.


End file.
